Need Help
by Rocketssi
Summary: "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Adalah kalimat yang ering dilontarkan para penjaga minimarket atau toko. Tapi bagaimana jika pelanggannyalah yang menawarkan bantuan. Bad summary. Shortstory. KaiSoo. GS.


Mata itu menatapku terus menerus. Ini tak bisa disangkal lagi bahwa mata itu terus mengikuti setiap gerakku. Entahlah, rasanya risih dan takut, tapi juga seakan merasa didamba. Dimatanya seolah terpancar keinginan yang besar aku tak mengerti apa. Ah entahlah atau mungkin aku hanya yang terlalu percaya diri.

Kulirik sekilas saja pria itu. Masih mondar mandir disekitar rak perlengkapan mandi yang tak jauh dari meja kasirku. Masih dengan mata yang sama. Saat mata kami bersibobrok sesaat terasa sesuatu didadaku menghangat.

'Astaga Kyungsoo apa ini?' Pekikku dalam hati tentunya.

Wajah ku tibatiba bersemu tanpa sebab.

Lagi kulirik kearah pria itu. Tampan dan panas. Oh Tuhan. Tubuhnya yang tinggi terlihat jelas dari balik rak yan hanya sebatas dadanya. Bahunya sangat lebar mungkin sangat nyaman bersandar disana. Dan kulitnya yang -Oh haruskah aku menyebutnya? Kulitnya benar benar daya tarik yang kuat. Aku tak tahan.

Sial.

Pikirianku jadi kemana mana. Ingatkan aku untuk menlakban bibir tipis milik Byun -bitch- Baekhyun yang senang berbicara asusila tanpa kenal waktu dan tempat. Aku rasa aku harus merendam tubuhku dengan air dingin ke dalam bathtubeku saat pulang nanti agar kepalaku menjadi bersih dari segala perkataan Byun Bitch itu.

 _Kyung, kau tau biasanya pria berkulit gelap memiliki ukuaran penis yang lebih besar ketimbang_ -Stop! stop! Stop!

Sial sial sial. Benar benar akan ku jahit mulut Baekhyun nanti. Ingat kan aku tolong.

Tapi apa benar? Kulihat pria itu masih menatapku. Entah kenapa tiba tiba tubuhku bergejolak aneh. Gatal datang di kewanitaanku tanpa sebab. Terngiang ucapan Baekhyun di kepalaku dan sosok pria yang tak jauh dari hadapanku adalah ilustrasinya.

Oh sial. Aku tiba tiba horny memikirkannya. Bahu tegap dan lebar. Tubuh tinggi yang manly. Bibirnya tebal, rahangnya baru kusadari sangat indah dengan bentuk L yang tegas. Dan kulit eksotis, apa ukurannya juga eksotis.

"Eumhh" erangan kutahan sekuat mungkin untuk meminimalisir suara yang mungkin sampai pada telinga pria itu.

Tapi aku lupa pria itu terus menatapku.

Dan pikiranku semakin meliar, membayangkan tubuhnya yang tentu padat berisi dengan kotak kotak idaman berwarna coklat diperutnya. Ahhh. Membayangkan tubuh itu mengehentaku dalam, mengisi penuh ruang senggamaku. Tubuhku semakin bergerak gelisah.

Mungkin ia sadar gerak gerik ku yang mulai aneh. Dan ia melangkah mendekatiku.

Aku semakin tak tahan melihat proposi tubuhnya yang sedari tadi terhalang rak. Sial dia benar benar panas. Kewanitaanku semakit berkedut tak karuan. Melihat langkahnya yang mantap berjalan kearah ku. Apa hentakanmu juga mantap, tampan?

"Maaf, anda baik baik saja?"

DAMN! UNTUK SEMUA KOLEKSI THONG MILIK LUHAN

Suaranya benar benar membuatku sampai pada klimaks ku. Aku benar benar sampai.

"Aahhh" desahku pelan sambil menopang tubuhku pada meja kasir.

"A-aku emm-baik?" Pernyataanku malah terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyaku sesudah mengatur kembali nafasku.

"Kurasa disini anda yang butuh bantuan" katanya dengan satu alis tersangkat. Aku menatapnya dalam.

.

Setelah mengunci minimarket. Entah bagaimana kami bisa sudah berada diruang ganti karyawan tanpa sehelai benangpun. Hanya kartu karyawan yang masih menggantung di leherku.

Tubuhku bersandar pada dinding dengan kaki dan tangan melingkar pada pinggang dan leher pria yang sibuk mengehentak kejantanannya dan mengecupi leherku.

Benar kata Baekhyun. Pria berkulit gelap cenderung memiliki penis yang subur. Pengecualian untuh Oh Sehun kekasih Luhan yang albino dengan penis jumbo. Oh jangan tanyakan dari mana aku tahu. Datang lah ke apartemen kami dan temukan banyak memori card atau pun cd berisi film amatir buatan mereka. Maniak.

"Ahhhh"

Mari fokus pada pria panas dengan hentakan yang panas ini juga.

"Ahhh. Uuhhm yahh"

Kerjaku hanya mampu mendesah dan mencengkram bahu dan rambutnya. Sodokannya benar benar membuatku tak mampu mengolah kata.

"Ah aku hanpir sampai" erangnya dengan suara beratnya tepat di telingaku.

"Bersamahh... mmh"

Semakih kuat dan cepat ia menyodok liangku. Semakin gila pula aku mendesah. Sampai akhirnya kamu menjemput surga dunia bersama.

Ia lalunya membawaku untuk berbaring di sofa panjang yang disediakan bos untuk karyawan bersistirahat. Omong omong ini pukul hampir satu dini hari. Jadi tak perlu kawatir aku sudah menutup minimarkert ini.

Pria itu kembali mengangkat kakiku sebelah. Kemudian tangannya dengan lihai memainkan lubangku yang masih penuh cairannya hingga suara becek itu terdengar nyaring. Dan lagi lagi kerjaku hanya sibuk mendesah. Jari jarinya terus bengobok obok kewanitaanku.

Satu tangaannya masih sibuk dengan lubangku sedang tangan satunya menggapai kartu karyawan ku.

"Do Kyungsoo? Nama yang cantik, seperti orangnya" diucapkan di telingaku, membuat seluruh bulu tubuhku meremang.

"Kim Kai. Panggil nama ku saat kau dendangkan suara indahmu untuk kegiatan kita"

Kim Kai. Aku memanamnya dalam otak ku.

"Aanghh Kaiyahhh" desahku saat ia memasukkan penisnya kedalam vaginaku lagi.

Dan terus hingga kami lelah.

.

"Kyungie, apa apaan ini?" Suara Luhan terdengar marah berjalan kearahku dan Baekhyun diruang tv sambil membawa celana dalam berwarna hitam milikku.

"Apa yang kau maksud 'apa apaan' Lu?"

"Lihat bekas sperma ini" katanya sambil menunjuk bekas sperma mengering di celana dalamku. "Dan kau mencampurnya dengan pakaianku?"

Dan aku hanya memutar bola mata. "Oh ayolah Lu, kau bahkan pernah menggunakan piring kesayangan Baekhyun untuk menampung sperma Sehun. Dan Baekhyun saja tidak mempermasa-"

"APA?!" Pekik Baekhyun dengan suara oktafnya. Lalu mendelik ke arah Luhan. Lalu melirik ngeri kearah piring kesayangannya yang sedang ia gunakan untuk pastanya.

Sedang Luhan hanya dapat meringis, kemudian bergegas kembali keruang cuci tanpa ingin memperpanjang masalah lagi.

FIN

Just 1 hour. Full typo. No edit. Ide datang langsung tuang wkwkwk


End file.
